


the Lights of the Town

by wafflesandpancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys Kissing, Cute, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sailing, Sailors, Somewhat??, Yes this is another Sailor AU, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandpancakes/pseuds/wafflesandpancakes
Summary: Seb leaves the town for another one of his trips to Galway, but this time, he takes Nico with him.orYes, this is based on a TikTok sound
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	the Lights of the Town

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song "Téir Abhaile Riú" by Celtic Woman - and yes, I totally butchered the songs meaning, sorry not sorry.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this idea of mine that I wrote one evening when I was bored and had this song stuck in my head. Thank you, TikTok.

_ Look how the light of the town, the lights of the town are shining now. Tonight I'll be dancing around, I'm off on the road to Galway now. _

The lights of the town were shining above him as he made his way down the road, light steps, one foot in front of the other as if he was dancing. He wore his most beautiful outfit, a nearly sheer white shirt and a pair of simple, black pants, knowing that he would turn all of their heads once he would arrive at the city, at the harbor he loved so much. His head was filled with a happy song, a song from long ago, one that his grandmother had taught him so many years ago before she had passed before she had become one with their ancestors. And he knew she was watching him from the stars above every night, that she kept him safe. She had been the one to tell him the stories of the sailors down in Galway, the village with the harbor which laid right down the road. Follow it for a while, don't choose the paths left and right, stay in the middle and you will arrive at the town. She had been the one to tell him about his grandfather, the man he had loved so much, the man who had been a sailor. How she had to share him during their marriage, she was not his only love: The sea was his mistress. From that day forward, he had dreamed of walking down the road to Galway, to where the sailors lived, and when he was old enough to go there alone, he had grabbed the opportunity and walked all the way. And he had fallen in love with Galway, with the tiny streets and the ships and the people. It was so different from the town he had grown up in, that he still lived in. It was utopia. 

_ Look how she's off on the town, she's off on a search for sailors. Though there's fine fellas here to be found, she's never been one to stay at home. Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay, and you've work to do in the morning. Give up your dream of going away, forget your sailors in Galway. _

He knew people were talking. Of course, they were. He was different, he was peculiar, he stood out from all the other people. They deemed him crazy for wanting something that laid outside the safe walls of the town. But was his wish for more wrong? He did not think so. Otherwise, he would not have this strange feeling inside his chest, the longing for more, the longing for something far away. People were laughing behind his back ('Oh, he's so much like his poor grandmother, losing his heart and mind!'), people were making fun of him. But he did not listen, the song in his head played louder than any of their laughter. It never reached his ears.

"Off to Galway again?"

He turned around at the familiar voice, a smile spreading on his lips as he nodded.

"Of course! Follow me, Nico?"

The blonde man laughed, his hand carding through his hair to hold it in place.

"How often have you asked me this, and how often did I decline?"

"You're just no fun! Come with me, and I'll show you how beautiful Galway is! I promise you, you won't regret it."

Nico seemed to think about it, head slightly cocked to one side, some kind of far-away-look in his eyes. Rolling his eyes, he took Nico's hand, tugging him playfully with him. The other man let out a strangled sound but followed him, not fully voluntarily.

"Sebastian! Let me go!"

But Seb did not let go of his hand, his smile only growing as Nico gave up his resistance and let him tug him down the road, still humming the old song. 

_ Come now and follow me down, down to the lights of Galway where there's fine sailors walking the town, and waiting to meet the ladies there. Watch now he'll soon be along, he's finer than any sailor so come on now pick up your spoons, he's waiting to hear you play them! _

Nico had to agree, Galway was beautiful. The sun was already disappearing behind the horizon, the golden light nearly was gone as they set the first step into the town. After a few steps, loud music could be heard, coming from the different bars around the harbor, where young girls were walking around with once beautiful dresses, ready to find a man for the night. But Seb did not go into one of those bars, he led him around between them, showing him the town from different angles, beneath the flickering lights of the bars and the flats above them. Whatever road they walked down, it led to the harbor, to the big ships that laid next to each other, side by side, only hinting at how many people were currently in town.

"Seb, what do we want here? We need to go soon, we have to be back by morning, we have work to do!"

But his words did not reach Seb's ears, the blonde man having other plans. He stopped in front of one of the ships, looking up at the dark wood and the folded sails. It was one of the bigger ones in the harbor, used to transport a load of cargo, and whoever owned it, he must have had a ton of money or a high reputation.

"That's his ship."

Sebastian's voice was soft and dreamy, a sigh escaping his lips as he reached out to touch the wooden planks, a shiver running down his spine. Nico stood beside him, utterly confused by how his friend reacted as if the town had thrown an intoxicating spell on his poor soul – which it most like had.

"Whose ship?"

"My ship."

Both men turned around in an instant, Nico with a frightened yelp, Seb with something that sounded like a happy scream, throwing himself into the man's arms. The new man smiled slightly, holding the younger man in his arms tightly, hands around his waist. Nico could see how Seb looked up at him, worrying his lip, and how the blonde man (how many blonde men lived around the area would forever be a mystery to him) chuckled and kissed Seb, who let out another happy sound.

"Can... someone explain to me what just happened?"

The couple parted, the other man not taking his hands away from Seb's waist – A possessive gesture.

"Nico, this is Kimi. Kimi, this is Nico, one of my best friends."

Kimi nodded curtly before pressing a kiss onto Seb's neck. And another one. And another one. And another-

"Kimi? The others have been asking for you, they are asking if you're still joining u-"

The (other) stranger stopped in his tracks as he noticed how Kimi and Seb were kissing (one again, and as much as Nico loved romantic gestures, this was getting a bit out of hand). Kimi parted from Seb with an annoyed sigh, only turning shortly to the man.

"I am busy, Lewis. Take Norbert-"

"Nico!"

"Nico with you. Want alone time."

Seb giggled as Kimi showed him towards the ladder so he could climb on board, but he turned around a last time to look at Nico with sparkling eyes, the song coming from his lips as easy as nothing else. 

" _ Off with a spring in my step, the sailors are searching Galway for a young lady such as myself for reels and jigs and maybe more. _ "

Nico rolled his eyes but blushed a bit as he turned around to face the other sailor who was eyeing him with hungry eyes. He lifted an eyebrow, looking the other man up and down too, a smug grin forming on his face. The man in front of him was dark-skinned, curly-haired and heavily tattooed, so different from all the men in his hometown, in general from all the men he had ever met. Not well-dressed, not clean-licked, not  _ soft and boring _ . But beautiful in his own way. And unbelievably hot.

"So, Lewis..."

"Nico..."

He knew how good he looked beneath the lights of Galway, how his hair shone like a halo over his head, how the stars were mirrored in his eyes, how his skin glistened like the foam on top of the waves.

"Would you be okay with following me back to the bar?"  Lewis came closer, slowly reaching out for Nico's hand.  "I'll make sure no one of the guys will touch you."

Nico grinned as he took his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"And I'll make sure that you're the one to touch me."

Lewis let out a loud laugh and pulled him with him, his arm soon finding its way around his shoulder.

"I already like you, Nico."

_ Stay here and never you mind, the lights of the town are blinding you. The sailors, they come and they go but listen to what's reminding you: Handsome men surrounding you, dancing a reel around you. _

Seb had been right, Galway was beautiful, the most beautiful town around, filled with beautiful people. Beautiful people such as Lewis. Nico had promised himself not to fall in love with anyone, not to trust anyone in this town which Seb loved, not to fall for the intoxicating atmosphere. But here he was, swinging in a stranger's arms, dancing to the music someone was playing. And he felt safe in his arms, safe in the arms of a sailor he might not see for a long time. It did not stop him from kissing Lewis, ignoring the loud cheering surrounding them. The world stood still for a moment, the sounds were disappearing, everything, everyone that counted was standing in his arms. It came to no one's surprise that they ended up sharing the bed that night, sharing soft kisses as Nico straddled Lewis, moving his hips slightly. Their eyes were locked with each other the whole time, taking in each other's expressions, each other's movements. Who knew when they would meet again, when they would do this again?

It broke his heart to sneak onto the deck once Lewis had fallen asleep. He wished for nothing more than to fall asleep and wake up in Lewis' arms again, but he knew he was not able to. It surprised him when he saw Seb leaning against the railing, visible love-bites, and hickeys across his neck, his hair tousled, a sleepy expression on his face.

"Ready to go?"

Their walk started in silence, a comfortable one, but nonetheless silence, only to be broken by Nico's shaky voice.

"How do you do this every time? How do you know that he'll return to you?"

Seb turned his head to look at him, a soft smile on his lips as he took Nico's hand in his. He started swaying them back and forth before properly starting to dance with him, dancing while walking down the road to their hometown.

_ Listen to the music flow, I'm falling for the flow of home. I'm home to dance till dawning. _

"I'll keep the song alive in my heart. As long as it's alive, he'll come back. And I'll dance to the song all night."

_ Stay a while and we'll dance together now as the light is falling. We'll reel away till the break of day and dance together till morning _

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is a work of fiction and has never happened in real life -


End file.
